All You Could Ever Wish For
by GraceHenri
Summary: Bella and Carlisle are married but neither of them thought they would ever get the gift of children. Carlisle doesn't realise that their dream has come true and in one single moment his whole world crashes down around him.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't Own

BPOV

I wake up in our bed and remember why you aren't here with me. You had to work last night at the last minute. We had to cancel our wedding anniversary because of it. I missed you last night. I wanted to share some news with you but I wanted it to be special. I just wish we could have had last night because today I have to leave for a few weeks for my research. I never got a chance to tell you that I had to leave but I just hope you can forgive me.

CPOV

I walk in the door of my quiet house. Bella should be here somewhere. I just hope she isn't upset with me because of last night. I just love her so much. I don't know what I would do without her. I walk around the house looking for my lovely wife but she is nowhere to be found. I start to worry as I call out her name and find that she isn't answering me. I enter our bedroom for last expecting to see her on the bed, reading or relaxing but she is still nowhere to be seen. I check the bathroom but there is still no sign. I start to panic as I walk back into our bedroom. I open the door to our walk in closet and notice straight away that her suitcase is missing. 'Oh god', I think to myself, I plead in my mind to god that she hasn't decided that last night was the final straw and that she has left me. I search around our bedroom looking for some indication of where she has gone. I run through the rest of the house looking for some sign of where she would be. Hopefully she has just gone to stay with Alice or Edward.

I walk back into my study and just sit at my desk staring at our wedding photo. I am awoken from my trace by the phone ringing. Its the hospital ringing saying that they need my help in surgery with a car accident victim. I quickly grabbed my bag and coat and sped away from the house in my Mercedes. I mentally prepared myself for what I would have to see. It would be undoubtedly bad considering I was called in to assist. The hospital came into my line of vision and I hurriedly parked and ran into the hospital. I seen the victim and knew that the only visible injury was a nasty head wound. I asked for her to be cleaned up and prepared for examination. It was then that the similarity of the victim penetrated my consciousness. She looks like my Bella. I look down at her left hand see the ring I placed there a year ago yesterday. What happened to her?! I hear a nurse ask the paramedic if they have an identity for her. I automatically answer.

"Her name is Isabella Cullen. My wife."

I hear a gasp but I barely acknowledge it. My whole world is crashing around me. Then as I thought nothing could be worse, my world crashes further. I hear the paramedic that treated my sweet Bella tell me.

"Um, Sir. We also made sure that the fetus wasn't in distress or harmed in any way."

I turn to look at him.

"Fetus?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes, when she was briefly conscious she asked me to make sure her baby was alright. she told me just before she passed out that she was 12 weeks pregnant."

She was pregnant. We were going to have a child and be parents. Our only dream that we thought would never be fulfilled.

I look towards the ceiling and pray to god that she will be okay.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't Own

* * *

Chapter one

BPOV

I hear sounds and am aware that something is wrong. My eyelids feel heavy and I struggle to open them. I am vaguely aware of an annoying beeping sound. It reminds me of my alarm clock at home. I want to reach over and hit snooze. But I know that something isn't right. It doesn't feel right. That's when I realise that someone is holding onto my hand lightly and stroking my hair with a feather light touch. Oh God, that beeping still hasn't stopped. I just wish it would shut up.

I finally work up the strength to open my eyes. I have to squint as the room is very bright. I am looking up at a ceiling but I know its not the mine. When I realisle this I start to take notice of my surroundings a but more. The ceiling is made up of white ceiling tiles, the walls are painted a light mint green. I move my hand slightly and feel that something is sticking to it so I automatically reach down to pull it off when another hand grabs mine. I open my eyes fully and look around startled.

"Calm down, darling. Everything's alright." says a melodic, soothing voice. I recognise that voice from somewhere but I cant place it. I look towards where the magical voice is coming from and see a very handsome man with blond hair and ocean blue eyes. His eyes seem to be searching my face for something. He looks familiar but I don't know where from or who he is.

"Where am I?" I ask apprehensively.

"You are in the hospital. There was an accident but you are going to be okay, my love. The baby is fine." The man answers my question.

Baby?! What baby?! What's happened. I can feel myself panicking. The man moves to the sit on the side of the bed and he takes me in his arms and holds me close and starts stroking my hair again. The motion sooths me and makes me feel safe for some reason. I can't help the question from coming out of my mouth.

"Who are you?"

CPOV

I am calming my Isabella, when with those three little words that my life comes crashing down around me.

* * *

A/N: I am really sorry that I have taken so long to update. I have been going through a really tough time. Last week my partner passed away unexpectedly and i haven't really felt up to doing much but I can finally channel some of my emotions into my stories. Thanks for being so paitent with me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

BPOV

It had been two days since I asked who I was. Nobody had answered me. All I was told is that I had to remember for myself. The handsome man that I asked had't come back to see me but I remembered that when I asked him, he looked so, heart broken and destroyed. It was like he had lost everything.

CPOV

I knew the diagnosis for my Bella. I also knew I was in denial but I just didn't want to believe that she didn't know who I was, what our life was like and what our hopes and dreams were anymore.

Edward and Alice had been informed of her condition and they knew about my decision to stay away and not see her for the time being. I kept telling myself that it was just until I came to terms with everything, but I knew deep down that if she never remembered I don't know what I would do.

I know that she can recover from this but a part of me still wonders if it will ever happen. I have heard about cases that where some people never regain their memories, they go through life not knowing who they are, or were, their family has to deal with the torture of seeing their loved one struggle to get through day to day life all the while not knowing anything at all.

I know that if that happens to my Bella, I don't think I will have the strength to stand by and watch. I know how selfish it would be of me if I just simply cut all ties and moved on but it hurts so much knowing that I can look into her eyes and not see the love in them that they had always held. She treats me like a stranger and I suppose to her I am. But, oh god, how I love her and how I long for the phone to ring to tell me that she has regained her memories and am wondering where I am and how our baby is.

BPOV

I asked the nurse when she came in this morning to check on me to call the handsome man and ask if I could possibly speak to him as I thought it would help me regain some of my memory back. In the past few days I have remembered certain little things. Like yesterday I was reading a gossip magazine and it had pictures of a celebrity wedding in it and I knew then, for sure, that I was married. I remember that my house was painted in blues, greens and creams. I know that my husbands name is Dr. Cullen. Oh, here comes the nurse I asked to call the man for me. She doesn't look very happy.

"I'm sorry dear, he said he couldn't make it today but when you have some progress to be sure to let him know."

Maybe my husband didn't love me after all.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

CPOV

It has been three days since the nurse that was looking after my wife called requesting my presence. I know that I should be there with her but when she realizes that she will probably never know who I am to her, it will crush both of us. Edward called and said that he will try to talk to her and see what she exactly remembers from her life with me.

BPOV

This morning when the nurse came in to check up on me, she told me that I would be having an important visitor today. I was confused as well as excited. I asked her who it was but she wouldn't tell me. I think this has something to do with getting my memory back.

I was sitting by the window in my room when a throat clearing alerted me to the presence of my important visitor. I quickly stood up and turned around to face them and I was met with a pair of familiar vivid, forest green eyes. This man was simply beautiful. With his bronze colored hair that was in disarray, pale face that made his eyes stand out even more. I immediately knew who he was and I was so happy to see him. I ran to him and threw my arms around him and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh god, Edward. I never thought I would see you again. I'm so sorry." I blubbered, still clinging to him.

I felt him pull me towards my bed and we sat down together on the edge of it. I pulled back slightly so I could stare into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I ruined our wedding anniversary. I love you so much."

I didn't wait for him to respond I just lent forward and pressed my lips towards his.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CPOV

I was wallowing in my own self-pity as I had been for days, when I got a phone call that would possibly change the dreams I had for my wife and I. I never thought that he would have the guts to show up here after all that he did to her. She went through so much because of him and I was the only one left around to help her pick up the pieces after he was finished with her.

"Dr. Cullen," says a nurse that I vaguely remember.

"Yes?"

"You told me to inform you of any changes of your wife's condition. Well it seems we were wrong when she was first diagnosed. It seems as if she hasn't lost all of her memory just that of the last 5 years."

"Thank-you. I'll be there soon."

After I hang up the phone I just stand there staring out the window of our guest bedroom. Maybe I should just let her think that they are still happily married and none of this had ever happened.

After I shower and dress I walk downstairs for the first time in over 24 hours. When I look at the kitchen and living room from the bottom of the stairs I can still picture her moving around the kitchen humming to herself while cooking us dinner, or both of us snuggled up on the couch on a stormy winter night with a fire burning and us reading our favourite books.

I just hope that after I see her I can make a decision on what's best for us.

I walk into the hospital to see all of my work colleagues staring pityingly at me. I am used to these looks and I just wish they would all go away. A nurse tries to stop me when I walk into my wife's room. I wish she had.

_Well I'm back finally writing. Will be updating soon again. This chapter is dedicated to Abbey my best friend. 3/5/10_


End file.
